


Call Me Maybe

by Emz597



Series: Getting Cockblocked by Gibbs [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has had a tough couple of weeks and so a Skype call is just what he wants with a certain agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Male gay relationship implied, please read no further if you don't like.
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This follows on from A Present for McGee. However, you don't really need to read it to enjoy this you to CrunchyScones for the beta. Hope you enjoy! x

McGee sighed as he opened the door to the apartment. It had been a tough day, scratch that, it had been a tough couple of weeks without Tony around. Speaking of the other man, Tim dropped off his bag and went over to his laptop. Yep he already had six missed Skype calls from the older man. No sooner had Tim’s butt touched the couch before another Skype call started up again.

“Hey McSexy.” Came Tony's voice after Tim accepted the call.

"Hey yourself." Smiled the younger agent "you okay?"

Tony shrugged "Okay as I can be being Agent Afloat, stuck on this ship, being bossed about by not only Gibbs and the captain but also the director! How is this fair?"

"Well how about next time you don't send a kissogram to my desk where Gibbs was sitting." Smirked the younger agent.

"Ah but let me remind you Agent McSexy of the night that followed?" Winked Tony as Tim start to go red, all to aware of himself starting to get hard. A small moan escaped from his lips causing Tony to smile smugly.

"Mmmmm what I wouldn't give to relive that night again, my hands roaming all over your body, you screaming my name as you came." Continued the older agent, him too becoming hard "god I miss that sexy ass of yours"

"Tonyyyy" moaned Tim, touching himself through his trousers.

"Hmmm you should move the camera down and let me watch you play with yourself." Demanded Tony

"Only if you do" teased the younger agent.

"Well someone has gotten cocky." Smirked Tony as both men moved their cameras down and released their hardening cocks. Unfortunately this meant that McGee didn't notice another incoming call.

"Well I haven't seen that in a while." Came a female voice from the laptop.

"Gah Abby!" Called out Tim as he tried to find something to cover his manhood. "What do you want? And how did you accept the call?" He grumbled as he grabbed a pillow, moving the laptop screen up.

"Tee hee oh come on McGee, we're both adults here. You weren't answering so I answered for you." Grinned Abby "Gibbs wants you to meet him, I got you guys a lead."

"Great" replied Tim as he rolled his eyes "tell him I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that he ended the call as he couldn't help but think there was someone out there to get him.


End file.
